Cleaning appliances, such as dishwashers or clothes washers, are often provided with a dispensing system for automatically dispensing one or more treating chemistries during a cleaning cycle. One common type of dispenser is the manual or single use dispenser, which may be filled with a dose of treating chemistry sufficient for a single cleaning cycle. Another type of dispenser is a bulk dispenser, which contains an amount of treating chemistry sufficient for multiple cleaning cycles. The bulk dispensing systems, while known, are not very common in household appliances. Some systems are capable of controlling and varying the amount of treating chemistry. These systems are more convenient to the user in the sense that the user only has to remember to fill them once every few cycles of operation.